


Aliens Show Up And It Kind Of Sucks

by saintmichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bondage, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael
Summary: The Glorious Empire of the Sacred Stars kindly comes and takes over backwater planet Earth. Adam Milligan is fortunate enough to be chosen to be brutally trained as a potential pleasure slave for the Emperor's Right Hand.All hail our most holy and benevolent Emperor.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 30





	Aliens Show Up And It Kind Of Sucks

They came, and humanity wasn’t prepared. They were overwhelmed by the vast gulf in technological advancement, controlled and experienced strategy, and the sheer numbers of the invaders.

Adam was brushing his teeth when they arrived. A squad of twelve to take down one person in one dorm. He nearly choked on his toothbrush when he saw these tall, broad shouldered creatures with faces that resembled humans but weren’t quite right appear out of nowhere in the mirror behind him. They grabbed him before he could do anything and shot something into his veins. He blacked out.

He awoke in a huge lab strapped down to a bed. He couldn’t move his head, but he could just see that there were hundreds of other people in his exact situation, with the strange tall people, now in labcoats, examining them with interest.

He had one poking and prodding him with some kind of medical device. He tried to tell it to get off him, ask where he was, but his voice was completely restrained by some kind of mask covering the lower half of his face and neck. It was airtight and stuck on him like a second skin. He screamed as loud as he could but still no sound penetrated it. Unable to move, he could only watch as the person continued to inspect him, scribbling in an electronic notebook. It hissed with its comrades in a strange alien tongue that sounded scratchy and buzzing at the same time. It grated on the ears.

The alien shoved instruments and devices into every one of his orifices, collected blood and waste and saliva, skin and hair and nail clippings. It went to take a tooth, but another alien stopped it, saying something in their language. It grumbled to itself but stepped back and the newcomer pressed a button on the bed, releasing the straps around Adam’s body. Weakened by the examination, he couldn’t do much to stop them as they lifted him to a standing position, and did something with the mask around his face. He felt the strange latex-like material begin expanding and covering the rest of his body, running down his skin like it was water, wrapping tightly around his parts with a stiffness that locked him in place. 

He was manhandled onto a trolley and wheeled out of the lab into a loading bay where he was loaded into a truck with a bunch of other human bodies, covered up to their eyes in the same black stuff he was trapped in. Face down, he seemed to be on top of the pile of what must be three dozen people stacked like boxes.

The doors closed and the truck zoomed off with an unusual smoothness, like it was flying rather than driving on the road. Adam could hear the hissing of the aliens at the front of the truck and there must have been ones behind him as well. He tried moving his fingers, his toes,  _ something _ , but it was like he was sealed in an Adam-shaped steel box.

They stopped after travelling for what must have been hours, and Adam was loaded into another trolley, with more people dumped on top of him. He couldn’t hear much aside from the wheels squeaking along and the aliens continuing to chat. After stopping in one room for ages, they were wheeled into a much larger one, judging by the echoes. Maybe they were in another lab. He could hear the slapping and squelching sounds of people being worked upon. 

He would have shuddered if he could. He wished he had died when he choked on his toothbrush.

People were being removed off the top of him. He could just barely tell, the substance covering him seemed to be bearing their weight on its own. He was pulled up last, and forced into a line of people. At the front was a large woman, her eyes wide with fear as an alien held a laser gun to her face. It was branding symbols into her forehead. Adam was glad his nose was covered. At least he wasn’t exposed to the smell of burning flesh.

Another alien pulled at the black material around her neck. The texture of the substance rippled and changed, and he extended a long lead out from the suit. He yanked on it and she stumbled forwards with surprise before being led away. 

The whole line moved forward. Adam helped inside his mask. He tried to look at the ground but he couldn’t manage it with the mask holding his head up. They must be on some kind of conveyor belt. Maybe they were at a repurposed farm?

When it was his turn, Adam closed his eyes and hoped it didn’t hurt too much. If the people in front had been screaming their asses off, Adam wouldn’t have a fucking clue. But he heard the scratchy hissing in front of him instead. He opened his eyes and saw the alien that decided to send him here from the lab was now speaking to the branding alien. She swapped out the gun for a different one and held it up to Adam’s temple. Ow. It inserted something into his head. She scribbled down symbols on a tag instead and pressed it down on the arm of his suit, which held it firmly.

The lab alien grabbed his throat and pulled the leash out. Adam gasped as the black substance became almost water-like, feeling like it was a fluid running over his skin, before becoming a stretchy rubber. He was led off down to a different room, but not before stupidly taking a look at the large room beyond the brander. Hundreds of humans shackled to metal contraptions, having their mouths and asses and pussies penetrated by the aliens and their machines. The aliens seemed like they were taking notes. Adam felt sick.

The room he was taken into had a couple of humans being fucked on machines while one alien watched. He seemed to be supervising, rather than observing. Adam was forced onto a machine, kind of like an exercise bike but with his stomach on the seat and a phallic object sticking out of the front screen. And instead of pedals, his legs were forced to spread out and up and shackled to protrusions of the back of the machine. Okay, not really like an exercise bike.

His arms were pinned behind his back, the material reshaping itself to trap them, and the alien dragged his mask up until it was covering his entire head, like the other two in the room. With his ears and eyes blocked, Adam’s terror hit a new high. The mask opened around his mouth and the alien shoved it around the front protrusion of the machine. Adam gagged around the enormous thing, but the alien didn’t let up and forced it all the way down his throat. 

Next he felt cool air hit his ass as the covering opened up there as well. No no no, he tried to say around the gag. His legs were spread even further and what felt like a large metal pipe was forced into his asshole. He screamed and kicked his chained legs defensively, which only earned him a painful smack on his ass. The pipe, similar to the gag, was pushed in way past where his body could handle it. He groaned in agony, unsure if the aliens could even hear him behind the gag. His body was complaining, unable to adjust to the too large objects penetrating him -

The machine was activated, and the devices started to slowly move in and out of him. He couldn’t even gasp as the gag was invading him far too deeply, and he just choked instead. He’d never even had anything in his ass bigger than his fingers, and teared up as the device lazily fucked into him. “Stop,” he sobbed uselessly into the gag. The machine didn’t listen, and continued to pummel him at that same slow rate.

He was fucked by the machine for hours before it stilled. The front and back protrusions were removed from his holes and fingers covered in some kind of ointment were stuck into both ends. The ointment was cool and soothed his used holes; Adam started bawling from the respite.

But far too soon, the fingers were removed and the machine reentered him. It was moving faster now, and vibrating softly. Adam moaned as it fucked him steadily, the increased pace making it slightly more bearable in one sense. He didn’t know how long he was on the machine for; he was never given food or water, but neither could he breathe through the substance that had been covering his face for the duration of his imprisonment. Maybe he’d died and gone to hell.

Adam was a broken and sobbing mess by the time the machine was finally stopped again. “Please,” he moaned as the gag was removed from his mouth, but he didn’t know what he was asking for, and the latex stretched over to cover his mouth once more. Adam felt desolately empty as the back protrusion was removed from his now gaping hole. It was sore and tender and clenched up immediately in the cold air. A smaller object was stuck inside it. It didn’t fill him up nearly enough, but sent off a gentle vibration once in a while. In his new world devoid of sight, hearing, and for the most part, touch, it was something to cling on to. 

He was taken off the machine and pushed onto his hands and knees on the floor. He crawled forward at a tug on his throat. He was led a short distance before his lead was attached to something and he was being hoisted off the floor. He could barely feel himself being prodded at once more. The vibrating plug was removed from his ass and cold probing fingers inspected his aching hole. He shivered at the touch. To his relief more ointment was pumped into him. None for his abused throat, but he was hardly in a position to complain.

The plug was replaced, and started vibrating at a constant pace, soft to begin with but quickly ramping up to hard. Adam moaned and squirmed around in his position mid-air; it shouldn’t feel good but it did. His cock pushed against the black suit trying to grow erect. Someone grabbed it and squeezed it painfully hard, forcing it back down, and the suit grew stiff in that area, preventing pleasure.

The plug was removed, and he was taken to a different machine, or perhaps it was the same machine, and forced to kneel upon another penetration device positioned vertically. He squeezed down on it, the device welcomely filling his terribly vacant hole. The material covering his mouth stretched out and pulled it open, and poured into his mouth and throat like a dildo gag. Strangely he felt relieved, now that both holes were being abused again.

The device below him started vibrating and he shuddered as it sent pleasurable sensations through his body. It grew painfully hot and Adam instinctively rose off it; after a moment he was pushed back down. It had cooled but grew hot again after a few seconds, Adam again rose and sank back down on it. After a few repetitions he realised it would stay at a safe temperature if he was constantly moving on it, and started to ride the device. It felt so good, filling his hole with the dildo, that he would have come many times had his cock not been trapped by the suit.

When he realised he was just fucking himself on the machine, he didn’t care. He kept riding.

Eventually his muscles grew tired and sore; with wobbling thighs, he perched above the device. He was pushed down onto it again and struggled to rise back up. I can’t, I can’t, he said into his gag.

His ass was lifted for a minute and then eased back down onto a differently shaped device, one that didn’t heat up. It did, however, spread out rounded petals at its tip wedged in his ass. He moaned brokenly as he was stretched even further before the petals retracted. Ten seconds later, they expanded out again. 

He felt his chin being gripped and the alien suit removed itself from his mouth and throat. A tube was inserted and something was dripping through a tiny hole at the end. Water. Sweet, cool water. He was able to get more out by sucking on the tube. His destroyed throat thanked him as the cold water soothed it.

He was moved from machine to machine as his body was trained to accept and cherish being fucked by the large devices. He lived in a world of darkness and silence, his only purpose to be holes for the machines to enter. He would fall asleep as the flowering toy bloomed inside of him and wake up to the big pipe ramming inside his relaxed body. They never fed him, but he sucked gratefully on the water tube when they generously offered it to him. Often it wouldn’t even have water in it, but he sucked desperately on it regardless.

One day, some time, he was lifted off his riding dildo as his legs threatened to buckle underneath him, had a large vibrating toy inserted and sealed in by the suit, and was placed on a trolley. Panic seized him. This didn’t happen - why - 

He struggled to escape but he was shoved back in place and his suit became hard around him. He started to cry. Why were they moving him? He didn’t want to move. 

The trolley squeaked along for a while before Adam was removed and placed into some kind of cage. Movement. He was on a truck again. No no no. He wailed through the mask gag in terror.

The truck trip was long. Too long. Adam focused on the vibrator happily working away inside of him. He needed it to keep him sane. 

He was taken out of the cage and led somewhere on his hands and knees before being made to stop in a kneeling position on the ground. 

“Sir, thank you for waiting. We’ll be ready to begin our report at your command.”

Crazy. Adam was going crazy. He couldn’t hear voices through the suit. And they were strange echoey voices, speaking English to boot. 

“Now would be good, Colonel,” a much louder, clearer voice said. Adam cringed as it felt like it was directly penetrating his brain.

“This planet was obtained thirty-two days ago, or twenty-five in local time. Protocol 92-7-51-G was followed for a quick and clean invasion. Only three of our own were lost, and 1.7% of the population were killed upon arrival. In order to establish ourselves, a further 8% of the population that we calculated to be dangerous to our sovereignty were also executed. From an initial 7.594 billion, the population currently numbers 6,857,382,000,000.”

“This is all one species?” Too Loud said.

“Yes sir. In the dominant language, they call themselves human beings. They have some advanced cognitive capabilities but zero psychic ability. They have covered this planet in artificial structures as they advanced, but our Planetary Development team thinks this was a mistake.”

“Sir,” a different echoey voice. Adam is bewildered. Is he hallucinating all of this or is he actually listening to the aliens talking somehow? “Earth, as they call it in the dominant language, is 149.96 million kilometres from its star. It is 71% water and has an atmosphere primarily composed of nitrogen, a smaller proportion of oxygen, and less than one percent argon and carbon dioxide. The natural fauna and flora are quite varied and beautiful, and most species would be able to visit without needing too much protective gear. Planetary Development’s official recommendation for Earth is to destroy the artificial structures created by the natives and return the planet to its natural beauty, to be a nature reserve in our Glorious Empire.” It sounded quite passionate.

“I could do without the statistics next time,” said Clear Voice. “Fine, whatever. I did see it as I arrived, you know.”

“Yes sir,” Planetary Development said breathlessly.

“What is the recommendation for the sentient species?”

The original echoey voice spoke once more. “Expansion believes it will be best to turn them into slaves, sir. Without psychic ability it is impossible to integrate them into the Empire; however, their physical and mental abilities mean they can still do useful work for us. We have already separated them into groups of those who can do hard manual labour, those who can do soft manual labour and those who can do mental labour, and begun training as appropriate. We have also determined that this would be an ideal species to draw pleasure slaves from. Most human beings have two penetrable holes, one wet and one dry, and approximately half have an additional wet one. They are a little smaller than us Anglieri, sir-”

“SMARMY DICK,” Clear Voice bellowed in Adam’s head, and he jumped. His leash was yanked sternly in warning, but Expansion kept talking as if he didn’t hear Clear Voice.

“-but they are able to take us with some training, and of course, that makes them lighter and easier to handle. Those that have been training potential pleasure slaves have also mentioned that they are a soft-skinned species, covered in enough hair that they are pleasant to touch but not visibly noticeable aside from a few key areas.”

“Fine.” Clear Voice sounded annoyed. 

“We brought you some samples, Your Worship, our best selection of the available stock. These humans are fit, young, and pleasant to the eyes. They have been expertly trained but not yet touched by another, including their kind and ours, sir.”

What? How would Expansion know he’s a virgin? This is bullshit. Also, he made out with several girls in high school. Did that not count?

“Unmask them, if they’re so pretty,” said Clear Voice. Adam’s mask began slinking down his head, revealing his long-trapped face to the open air. He was blinded. Too much light. His hands were still pinned behind his back so he shut his eyelids and pushed his head to the ground. Grass, it was grass. His leash was being jerked strongly and there was loud hissing and buzzing and wind and it was too much and Adam couldn’t breathe. He could hear people on both sides of him also crying out in pain. At least he wasn’t alone.

The aliens behind him were hissing quite loudly at one another and Adam felt something being injected into his neck. The light slowly faded and the voices died down. He was hoisted up into a standing position and his suit stiffened again. Looking around, he could see about a dozen other humans in the same situation.

They were all in a huge open field with a small army of aliens spread out in groups. They were all kneeling aside from one in the centre of everything. He had a pair of wings folded behind his back and three mouths in varying stages of disapproval, and twelve eyes that all seemed to be staring directly at Adam, but shifted along to the next human in line almost immediately.

“These are the best of the best?” said Clear Voice, and Adam was puzzled because the alien standing in the centre spoke at the exact same time, his voice hissing out in a cadence and tone that matched the voice in Adam’s head exactly.

There were five aliens in fancier uniforms than the rest of them kneeling prostate before Clear Voice. “Yes sir,” said Expansion’s echoey voice, and one of them spoke as he said it. “Out of those whose personalities were ideal for pleasure slaves, these twelve were the most attractive, young and healthy.”

Should Adam be flattered? He shook his head in disbelief. Clear Voice stared at him again.

“Can you hear this?” he said, but the person who Adam had thought must be Clear Voice didn’t speak. He looked around in confusion.

“Zachariah,” said Clear Voice. “Are you absolutely certain these human beings don’t have psychic capability? How extensive was your testing?” Now the leader was hissing again. Maybe Adam had just imagined that last part?

Expansion hesitated. “We tested a million, sir, a varied sample, for two weeks. Zero positive results.”

“Test all of them,” Clear Voice said. “They may have low rates of specialised psychic ability. I will give you authority to transport them to a designated testing planet.”

“Yes sir,” said Expansion. He did not sound thrilled about this.

“I will take the tall thin light slave,” Clear Voice added, pointing at Adam. “Deliver him to my quarters on the ship while I inspect this planet.”

He snapped his fingers five times at those kneeling in front of him before striding off. They quickly got up to follow him, Expansion giving the aliens behind Adam a meaningful glare before scurrying off like a rat. Everyone else in the field stayed perfectly still until Clear Voice was completely out of sight, before rising and speaking to each other. 

The aliens behind each other were chattering excitedly. Adam’s mask came back up over his head, blissfully blocking the sun out; they led him back to the truck where they must have unloaded the cage and they guided him back inside. He was carried away. To the ship, he guessed, of what he had been hearing was real and not stress-induced hallucinations. He couldn’t hear voices anymore. That was a relief. The vibrator was still buzzing away inside his hole. He relaxed and let it fuck him.

He was set down, and there was no more movement for quite a while. The next thing he knew was Clear Voice talking through his skull again. 

“Can you hear me? Nod if you can.”

Adam nodded his head. The material around his head shrank back down to his collar. The owner of Clear Voice was staring at him with twelve eyes full of interest.

“Do you speak? What’s your name?”

Adam didn’t speak. He usually had something in his mouth. Clear Voice leaned in closer.

“Resources have broken him pretty hard. They are supposed to wait for permission before enslaving native species. They and Expansion will be have to be punished.”

Adam stared at him. Was this a test?

Clear Voice tapped Adam’s throat. “Use this. I know your medicals are perfect.”

Adam used his throat to suck down toys. He opened his mouth expectantly. Clear Voice hissed. “Broken.”

Clear Voice seemed mad. Adam didn’t know what to do. “Sorry,” he said, his abused throat barely able to scratch out a word.

Clear Voice smiled with one of his mouths. “Better. Your name, slave.”

“Adam,” said Adam. It hurt. He didn’t think his medicals were perfect.

“Are you aware you’re hearing my thoughts?” he asked.

Adam shook his head. “Sorry,” he said again quickly. He hoped Clear Voice would fill his throat soon. He wasn’t very good at this speaking thing.

“No one can hear my thoughts,” Clear Voice said. “This is very concerning.”

Adam nodded. Clear Voice inspected his face.

“I suppose you are pretty enough. Were you stupid before or after they trained you?”

Clear Voice thought Adam was stupid. “Sorry,” he said. It seemed to be the safest route.

Clear Voice pressed two long cool fingers against Adam’s mouth. He leaned forward and started sucking on them gratefully.

“This is for the best, I suppose,” Clear Voice said. “I don’t have to worry about him running to my enemies.” He tapped a pattern on Adam’s collar and to his disbelief the suit retracted off his feet, climbed up his legs, released his ass and chest and arms and disappeared into a single collar tight around his neck.

“I am Mkaaal,” Clear Voice said, an awful scratchy word entering Adam’s head. “Can you pronounce that, slave?”

Adam shook his head. Clear Voice gripped his chin. “Try.”

“Michael,” he mumbled. That’s kind of what it sounded like. Clear Voice nodded in approval.

“Good.”

Adam had been trained well. His new owner tried him then and there, on his huge bed in his luxurious quarters. Anglieri had two dicks, Mkaaal explained, a thicker one for pleasure and a longer one that could breed. The longer one looked to be about the strange shape of the flower toy that they had trained Adam on so often. He touched it in wonder.

“No,” said Mkaaal, pulling his hands to the thicker one. He tucked the fertile one away. “I will not breed you.”

Adam couldn’t be bred anyway. He thought. He waited for direction from his owner.

“Wet it with your wet hole,” Mkaaal instructed. “Then ride it with your dry hole.” He lay back on the bed and waited for Adam to serve him. Adam crawled over and happily took the soft cock in his mouth. It engorged considerably as Adam sucked up and down on it. Lucky they had trained him on such hard toys.

“Enough,” his owner said, hissing out loud. Adam pulled his mouth off with a pop. He positioned his ass over Mkaaal’s cock, but with the vibrator buzzing in there, he really didn’t think it would fit.

“Michael,” said Adam nervously. “Can I take the toy out first?”

Mkaaal stared at him before reaching around and slowly pulling the vibrator out with a look of disbelief. “Has he had this the whole time? They really did spoil him.”

Maybe his owner will let him gag on the vibrator. He opened his mouth hopefully; however, Mkaaal tapped him on the ass. “Now, slave.”

Adam sank down on Mkaaal’s cock. It was bigger than his riding toy, but he couldn’t tell if it was bigger than his ramming toy. The little moans and squeaks of pleasure that were normally stifled by a gag were coming out of him at full force, and his owner looked amused, smiling with all three mouths. Adam started riding, but it was strange with his hands not pinned behind his back. He didn’t know what to do with them. He clasped them behind his back anyway so he didn’t lose his balance as he enthusiastically bounced up and down on Mkaaal’s cock. His owner was hissing and growling as Adam fucked himself on his cock, but the only words entering his head were “Good good good good good good” over and over again. 

His owner grabbed his hips and started slamming up into him hard. Control lost, Adam flailed about and couldn’t do much more than squirm around on his owner’s dick as he fucked him at an increasing pace. Mkaaal pulled him all the way down hard on his cock and ejaculated into him as he continued to twitch in his owner’s grasp.

“He’s a good slave,” Mkaaal said. “I won’t kill him.”

His owner’s eyes were closed. Adam took the opportunity to sneak his fingers back into his mouth. Mkaaal curled them around his tongue. Ow.

“A little spoiled, I think. I will discipline him.”

Adam was just happy for his two holes to be filled, even if it hurt a little. He lay down on his owner’s chest.

Adam’s new owner was very busy. He was the right-hand of the Emperor of the Glorious Empire of the Sacred Stars. That seemed to mean he and the left-hand went out and did all the hard work while the Emperor sat at home having parties and orgies.

Adam went from being stuffed all the time to having to desperately beg Master for his cocks the second he returned to his quarters. If Adam was very lucky, Master would fuck him with both at the same time. Generally, however, Mkaaal just bent him over the bed and fucked him furiously with his fun dick. He was also happy to fuck Adam with his breeding cock once he learned the human didn’t have the parts required to breed. “Anglieri can do both, but there are many species in the Empire who are like yours,” he said once. The breeding cock was as strange as ever when it opened up to release its semen. Master always had his most amused thoughts when Adam cried out as it pushed his used hole to its limit.

If Master was kind, he’d leave Adam with the collar stretched out to penetrate his mouth-hole, or his asshole, or even both. But this was rare. He preferred to leave Adam desperate and needy. He enjoyed having Adam crawl up to the door and frantically paw at his pants to get his mouth on his cocks. “You need me,” he said often. “Don’t forget that.”

Adam didn’t forget. He got a little better at reading Mkaaal’s thoughts as time passed. Mkaaal was scared that Adam could be used against him. No matter what he did, the Anglieri couldn’t shield his thoughts from the human. On the other hand, Adam knew that Master was prepared to kill him the second he started out. 

He stayed his owner’s mindless, obedient slave. It was better that way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
